WARS in the other parallel
by heatherweather
Summary: AU During AfterMash and post season 2 finale born to run. Francis and Hawkeye organize a reunion two years after the war in Korea, but after their visiting days of Trap, Hawk, Nurse Houlihah, Frank and the others, Sky Net buts in
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the SCC if I did I would have renewed them for a third season, and I don't own any of the Mash or AfterMash characters._

Despite Terminator 3 or salvation not being as succesful to fans and worldwide audiences as the first two, I wanted to use some elements like Katherine Brewster, her father and the whole CRS he was in charge with since Miles Dyson, I thought Miles Dyson not being the key but instead a pawn was neat and it would explain why the T-1001 in police uniform didn't go before the Connors and their protector to protect the chip and arm from the first terminator sent back to kill sarah.

Of Salvation I only enjoyed Marcus Wright's character, sam worthington is a greater actor than bale so I will use the concept the concept of Marcus but in another character, you guessed it: one from Mash who sells his soul -without realizing the consequences- to the devil.

Song~Mad world fits all Mash and Terminator.

* * *

_All around me are familiar faces, no expression ..._

_Bright and early _

_for the daily races ... going nowhere_

_... going nowhere -_

_Their tears going up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression._

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow -_

_no tomorrow_

Their tears, their sorrows of the MASH 4077, they were her mission now. She would play Devil's Advocate with them, she would tempt them, she would help them, but she would put them to the test. That was her mission.

Made to feel like they should all listen, Cameron Phillips, the newly reprogrammed unit by John Henry and his "mother" Catherine Weaver had been sent to the past, the year 1955 September 10. One week before Hawkeye, the alias of the famous doctor who served in Korea in the Meash unit 4077, would send the invitation to his former war buddies. During her stay in the future, a different one from the one she had originally been sent to protect Sarah and John, she learned a great deal about human emotions, now she could mimic, she could laugh without her program telling her to. She felt ... for the first time she felt what it was like to loose the person you care for the most.

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_-the dreams in which I am dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to take -when people run in circles:_

_Is a very mad world,_

_mad world_

Cameron took the name of Anna, and going for precaution, like Catherine Weaver told her -she reprogrammed herself -to fool her CPU and change her personality.

Anna the alter ego of Cameron was calmer, but she was also deadlier. She was Sky Net, Cameron broke free thanks to John and Catherine. Anna was also expendable, she didn't care about her own safety, as long as she could protect the program Sky Net; Cameron did.

Before making the time jump to the past, Catherine warn above all to make sure Sky Net still exists in their alternate version of tomorrow. Sky Net must exist -Catherine said- above all it is if for John's sake, if your John does not have Sky Net his reason to live ceases to exist, we all do. Sky Net brings us terror but it also brings us a purpose for a rebellion.

Could it be, Cameron assumed before reprogramming herself -that Catherine was afraid of a future where she could not exist? A future where she would still be present but not exist?

_Children waiting for the day the feel good,_

_Happy Birthday, happy birthday_

Existance -Cameron saw it as the state of being present, live and have thought.

_I think therefore I exist_ -One famous human philosopher defined existance as the conscious state like the soul. If a living organism had conscience and free well, he or she could have a soul. Others like Sarah Connor and Derek Reese from her time thought only humans were exclusive to those luxuries.

Human beings could create -Sarah Connor once told her- machines cannot therefore they are empty vessels made only to immitate life, they destroy instead of preserving it.

But wasn't the purpose of Cameron's first visit to the past to preserve life? Then why could she not have a soul?

If the soul was to be in a conscious state, personality ... a face that shed tears, emotion ... all of this made Cameron Phillip -why was it she could not have a soul then?

All of this chain of thought took no more than one second, by the time she asked the question about the soul, her reprogramming had commenced, blocking all of Cameron's past memories and replacing them for the ones of Anna, the Terminator, the destroyer, the cold vessel that had no personality, no feelings, no sympathy -the mission of Anna as opposed to Cameron's was to seek and destroy and protect Sky Net.

Cameron shut her eyes, when she openned them she was no longer Cameron, she was Anna.

* * *

**Anna** looked at her surroundings. 1955, September 10th, she had no time to waste. She had to complete the mission and avoid detection from any human or other possible time travelers by the enemy -the Resistance.

Searching the nearest place for clothing she turned around hearing a distressed woman's voice.

"Someone help me!"

Anna walked with no hurry towards the woman. She was middle age about her height, brown hair like Anna's but much darker almost darker, her eyes were emerald green. She looked at Cameron frightened, putting a hand that was covered in blood to her mouth she said "Oh my God, dear God are you alright?"

Anna said nothing, her gaze fell to the dead man next to her. Middle age too, same height, blond hair. She looked at the woman again. This woman had killed him she decided.

She looked more thoroughly at what the woman was wearing, a simple dress. Her scans detected no fluids or liquid from the body or any other stains visible on her clothing.

**Perfect Match**

Her HUD told her.

"I need your money, your clothing and you purse. Give them to me now" She said coldly.

The woman stared in disbelief at Anna. What was she thinking? the woman thought -how dare she ask her for her clothing?

Anna by the pupil dilation, body temperature, sweating and the woman's hand moving to grab something from her purse, calculated that she would try and harm her. Before the woman could reach for the possible tool she intended to use to harm Anna, she got ahead of her grabbing the woman by the neck.

"Who?"

She stopped talking, Anna had squeezed harder and snapped her neck. She looked at the scene with morbid curiosity.

Why had the woman killed the man she guessed could be her spouse, friend or lover and then regret it afterwards praying for forgiveness? Humans were irrational creatures -she decided. Beginning to strip the dead woman from head to toe, she dressed up quickly.

Her HUD said to advance and begin her mission, but for some reason Anna would understand much later on, she ignored her programing. Walking out from the alley where came from she began to explore, passing off as another american sweetheart tourist she received a few whistles from young men, most of them fresh out of higschool they were drunk and noisy.

**Mission Priorities**

Her HUD began flashing the names of the perople involved in the creation of Sky Net:

**Lt. Colonel ... Frank Burns Korean Veteran war Hero**

**Colonel Margaret Houlihah**

**Anne Elizabeth Brewster**

**Margaret O'bannon**

**Bryce Megara Dawson**

The list kept on going.

Her HUD vanished, sometimes she found it useless to have her HUD on all during her Infiltration missions. Seeing the world humans looked at it allowed her to understand it better.

* * *

One week later ...

Francis Mulcahy was walking near his house, he didn't notice a pair of jealous eyes watch him.

He settled down his cloack, his cross putting it on the top of the drawer next to his lamp and a picture of all the crew of the MASH 4077 that served in Korea.

Resting, he fell asleep unaware of a figure openning the bedroom door, peering closer at the former chaplain from the 4077.

Anne looked at her target.

From nowhere a memory came to her of unknown origin:

* * *

**In another place in another time**

_"Hello" questions like this were asked and you might wonder who asked him, but isn't it better when the people who read the story don't know all the answers right away?_

_If we knew everything right away, everything would be spoiled there would be no reason for us to read the end -because we would know it already._

_Those who give too much away is because they know people love a good mystery, and they want to do one but so self involved are they in their problems that they end up forgetting about the purpose of their tale: to tell a mystery and make it one more mundane story that references their lives.  
We don't want to know who the author is, we don't want to know her or his story, all we want is the mystery, the suspense to keep us busy._

_The entity programmed as Cameron stared with blank and souless eyes at her opposition -John Henry. Known also as Cromartie, but this was not the terminator she and the Connors helped terminate in Mexico approximately four months ago. This was only John Henry in the flesh and metal, his chasis but the chip and programming were of different kind._

_Cameron titled her head, "Hello" she whispered back after he greeted her, no emotion coming from his voice and none from hers either._

_They were terminators programmed to kill, and no matter as she told John, how much they reprogram or "fix" her from "going bad" she will always be a terminator and an Infiltrator. Derek Reese was right when he warned Connor not to be fooled by her shell, she was not some mongrel pup he could summon, teach her tricks and make her do his bidding._

_Deep down she wanted to grab John by the neck and kill him, put his head on a spike on top of the Resistance' future HQ for the rest of Sky Net's enemies to see._

_It was her destiny, it was logic -and hers was never flawed._

_John Henry, the artificial entity that Catherine Weaver had created to combat Sky Net imitated her head movement. "I know you" he said_

_"And I know you" She said too._

**_Made to feel like every child should: sit and listen_**

**_-sit and listen ..._**

_His "human eyes" finally became focused on her "Will you join us?" he asked the dreaded question. Cameron turned and closed the door behind her, pulling out a knife John Henry watched carefully._

_The answer was already spoken by Cameron when she took a sit in front of John Henry "Guard it well" she warned him before she took the only thing that would encourage John to come after her, fulfilling his destiny (not as General Connor) but as the man who would help bring the resistance troops to victory against Sky Net._

* * *

Anne, no, now Cameron. Both were not one separate entity but one being with two different personalities that became joined together when Cameron's memories of that fateful day with John Henry had returned.

She finished blinking, she was no longer confused.

_Went to school and I was very nervous ..._

_no one knew me, no one knew me._

Despite failing, she had become more aware and more effective. Perhaps this had been Catherine's intention all along to make Cameron finally conscious, finally aware.

_Hello teacher tell me: what's my lesson?_

_look right through me, look right through me_

She advance closer to Father Mulcahy's form. Could she do it? Could she terminate him here and now? He was dead anyway, he served no purpose other than to aid Catherine and John Henry in their fight against Sky Net. He was nothing especial, a nobody who had no power, no important rank. He was insignificant -  
And yet, Cameron-Anne could not bring herself to do it, she could not kill him.

* * *

Cameron exit Father Mulcahy's home, she would play a silent watcher, waiting until the moment came where he would die naturally.

Her HUD was visible again warning that she had to carry on the mission, she had found her target, she had to terminate him and keep on with the rest of her mission protecting her top priorities and making sure they and their descendants would create Sky Net.

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had -_

Cameron was unable to respond, she just stood there outside the building watching the only window where at night it always kept the light on, where Father Mulcahy slept.

_I find it hard to tell you,_

_I find it hard to take_

**TARGET FRANCIS J.P MULCAHY: TERMINATE**

This was an order she could not obey.

_Whe people run in circles -_

_It's a very mad world, __mad world ..._

Her HUD kept on flashing the possible consequences of her decission but she ignored them, like she had many times when it told her to Terminate John Connor as opposed to protecting him.

_Enlargen your world,_

_mad world_

She was no longer Sky Net, she had a _choice_ now, be or not to be. She chose the first option be, and this time her HUD did not stop her from walking the other way.

* * *

A/N: There is hope you like it. It will be soon posted in the crossover but in the meanwhile it will stay here on Mash.

I expect to see some reviews so don't think about it and give your comments, criticism as long as its constructive!

~Heather


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ Everything belongs to their owners, no money is being made off this, I only expect as payment enough response and hits to keep this story alive !_

_Following one reviewer's interesting advice, me and dina who helped me co-author this chapter along with Anne my best friend, we chose to take out the song "the day the world went away" by nince inch nails. No need to get technicals _

_Some perspective from the Mash characters and then of Cameron in this chapter__._

* * *

///Subject: Marcus Wright  
Scheduled for Death Row  
Year: **2003///**

Marcus Wright was sentenced to Death row. He told Serena Kogan there was no one, God, man or woman who could save him now. Damn the Gods he told Serena, he wanted to say also to damn her research but she came all this way, risking her health for him, to help her carry on with her research to find a cure for her cancer. She said the research could save millions, but right now Marcus didn't care about millions, he cared about his own life.

Was it worth it? Signing this?

He shook his head. Smiling at Serena who left broken hearted he got thinking -how good would it have been if I had given her that kiss.

Minutes later the warden came in, they led him to the death chamber where they administer the dosis, and with nobody to mourn him -Marcus Wright died.

* * *

///**1955///**

Father Mulcahy had been two years earlier through some rough times, first in Korea and then coming back home with no hearing and everyone staring at him, whispering behind his back and in front of him, giving him weird looks. Nobody cared if he saw them, he couldn't hear, he couldn't say anything, his morale as Pierce would say was destroyed when he left Korea in 1953.

His sister, even a Saint, Angelica called Potter worried sick that her brother had been on the bottom of every bottom. When she passed the phone to Francis, he got singing non-stop, Angelica gave him the look. He could have sworn she said "Francis brother stop hurting yourself!" but he kept on smiling and singing, holding the phone in one hand and the bottle in the other.

God had given him another chance for redemption in the Veterans' Hospital where Sherman and Klinger worked. He had woken from the cirgury looking at Potter like he was Godsend. An angel he thought, he had taken him home and re introduced Francis to Klinger and Soon Lee. He was happy to see old faces again, it had been time since he had seen them, not long they said, especially Soon Lee who greeted Francis with her same kindness and cheerfulness in her soft voice.

Klinger was a lucky man, and Francis? Francis was a blessed soul when he arrived to the Hospital, everyone seem to know about him because of the special reports they made of the 4077 while they were stationed in Korea. Most of the nation had seen those reports, and when he went to talk to one patient who was treated not with the respect that Francis would have liked, he found his calling. He became Francis Mulcahy, Chaplain, Councilor, G-Man and everything that he had been.

Korea was so far away, he wanted, he confessed to his sister, Angelica, to hear from the ear right again, but he was okay to be helping men and women get back on their two feet again, in any way he could make a difference, possitive of course, he was happy.

True in Character, he received another great notice when Hawkeye came to visit the Hospital. He said he would do a reunion with everyone from the former Mash.

**_"That crazy agnostic_** -Francis thought- t**_hat Hawkeye never changes no matter how others (God knew) went far as to want to cut the man's wings and his hope for normalcy."_**

Normalcy seemed wrong to hope for nowadays. They were okay, but not normal. Normal and logic the two things that had abandon them when they got sent to the 4077.

Francis sighed deeply hanging the phone. He really wanted to tell Hawkeye he wanted to go, and he had but he wanted to mean it and Francis didn't mean it when he accepted a few minutes ago, perhaps it could have been seconds -Francis wasn't sure, he wasn't really good on keeping tabs on his time, a bad habit he had got since the last year of the war.

He headed to Sherman's, maybe Sherman had received the notice from Hawkeye, Trapper or BJ, either of the three. Oh boy, he thought, madness would sure ensue now.

He stopped, he turned around because he heard someone call him by his second name, "John". He turned around again this time where he had been walking to -Sherman's House.

Mrs. Potter, sweet and humble let him in, she said she had prepared a special dinner to him, he didn't know how to thank her. "It is always a pleasure having you here! Best way to say thanks is eating the treats" Mrs. Potter said, he smiled at her and sat in the kitchen waiting for Sherman.

By the time his friend came, he could see by his grin that he had gotten the call, Hawkeye's call. Only Hawkeye could have that effect on people.

"Hawkeye called you too?"

"Yes Francis" He said taking a sit next to his best friend. "_Will you join us_ old pal?"

"Certainly I will" he said raising his mug, Potter did the same knowing where this was going, "a toast to a jolly good fellow"

"the best of us all, if it wasn't for Hawkeye we would have all gone insane Francis"

"I know" Said Francis giving the toast, afterwards Sherman drank his whisky and Francis drank hiscoffee.

* * *

***September 17th, 1955***

**_Dear Dad,_**

**_This is your son Hawkeye to say he's fine._**

**_I just arrived today to visit our former Commanding Officer, the former Colonel Potter, you heard me bragging all about him during the war and after it ... I am very happy to be here, to reunite all the MASH team. We all feel like a family._**

**_When I was received from the airport, everone gathered to give me a great welcome, me and Trapper were so happy, and BJ he got right off his seat and hugged me. Even Major Houlihah can you believe it? She hugged me._**

**_Frank Burns dad, did you hear? He is going to be at MASH 4077 meeting, something about tying loose ends, I guess he has heard the news that Major is re-marrying and to a very wealthy corporation big shot._**

**_Frank is still married, he would not leave those millions and big real state business he will inherit from his father in law ... nothing has changed with ferret face there dad._**

**_BJ and Trapper have hit it off._**

**_We all have dad, I didn't see Father Mulcahy, I saw Klinger, Potter, his wife -sweet nice but tough old lady, reminds me of grandma, amazing huh? I saw Soon Lee, I don't know how Klinger would have survieved without a great woman like Soon! Their kid is wonderful Dad, the most adorable child I have seen, I am not lying really. I really mean it!_**

**_I am sad, I didn't see Father Mulcahy, he was supposed to be there, I wanted to hear him, no not a joke, really hear our old chaplain's voice but well what can I say maybe he is to busy counseling in the veteran's hospital where Sherman works in now._**

**_I got to go dad, or I will be late for the dinner party the guys are throwing me, see you soon say to everyone from me._**

**_your son: Benjamin Franklyn "Hawkeye" Pierce._**

* * *

///**AU: Project "ICARUS"  
2029///**

**The Artificial Intelligence known as Sky Net watched its "experiment" first memories.**

**One miscalculation and they could ruin the timeline more than it was already altered by their former predecesors, alternate versions of Sky Net command. With no John Connor and in no need of building a Time Machine, the machines were winning the war against the humans.**

**But, always something had to happen. Something, they realized was missing in their programming, their God Complex was shattered when two leaders from the newly formed Resistance arose, out of nowhere Sky Net's plans came tumbling down by the Reese Brothers.**

**"Come with me if you want to live" was Kyle Reese's broadcast motto to the other band of Resistance of leaders across the globe, sooner millions of what was left all around the world in the human population joined the Reese brothers and their Main Base in California.**

**Sky Net had to re establish a new time line, but instead of making the same mistake twice, they, the machines sure that they could win the way, began working on a new project -"Icares".**

**Named after the man who tried to reach the God's heaven and got punished for his arrogance; Sky Net was now trying to reach that same goal to the point where humans could not make a distinction between their deities and Sky Net.**

**Sky Net wanted to be a God/Goddess among mortal being, it wanted to control everything.**

**By creating humans and giving its inferior creatures the gift immortality, Sky Net could secure their loyalty. A new age was coming, where human and machines would be undistinguishable from one another, and not just by organic exterior but interior as well. Machines would become more human and vice-verse humans would become machine.**

**But all this was just a hypothesis for now, they needed to put their hypothesis to the test -experimentation and good observation, the reason why they had sent one of their own through time with the priority to ensure that Sky Net still comes to be and find for the right target to experiment on.  
The terminator being the first in this alternate timeline to step into Sky Net's Time machine follwed its Master's orders.**

**Search and acquire, Sky Net reminded the 800 unit.**

**Search for the targets that could ensure the survival of Sky Net, make sure they stay alive until Judgment Day, they are the main priority, secondary protocol after ensuring their survival: find a target and bring that target back home to Sky Net.**

///**Missing Scene (Cameron's POV) ****///**

The new Cameron was sent through another time machine, built by Catherine Weaver, to the year 1953 where she, like Sky Net's Terminator, they would have to make sure that Sky Net came to be.

She would not find a target and eliminate it like other units from the 800 and 900 series.  
Her sole purpose in this timeline would be to find a suitable candidate for the project "ICARUS" and afterwards bring it to the T-888's attention.

Cameron, like the T-X she could analyze tissue samples by just putting them into her mouth, and through various DNA scans she could determine the human who could be suitable for the experiment. After Serena Kogan, another model just like hers, she would search for a man desperate to help human kind.

It was not easy, the world had pulled out from two wars, first WWII and then Korea, nobody was too happy or too sad. The faces she saw in the street were of comformity, but comformity Anna knew did not mean happiness.

When everything seemed lost, Anna (whether fate or it was simply chance that had caused it) stumbled on something odd, it was a cross, silver her scans said. "I can have that please?" She turned and with one hand extending to her, he asked again for his cross. The man was her height, not too tall but not too small, average height, blue eyes and thin round transparent glasses. He has brown hair with some streaks of gray.  
Anna feigned innocence. "Is this yours?"

"Yes it is" He said, "Can I have it back?" He asked again, third time now she counted.

She nodded giving no expression, she put it in his hand.

"Thank you" he said and giving her a small treat.

"For your help" he said "in finding me that cross, even if you didn't know thank you"

"You're welcome" she said in a monotone voice.

"Are you from around here?" He asked while putting the cross necklace around his neck.

She shook her head. "No"

"Then new, moved in"

"No"

"You don't talk much do you now?" He asked confused by the girl's expression. He had seen seriousness but she beat all. "I am going for the Veteran's Hospital, you mind walking with me, maybe I can get you a taxi to drive you home?"

"I don't take rides from strangers" said the young woman.

"Very good but don't take it from a stranger, I am Father Mulcahy sorry for not introducing me I am rather ..."

He got interrupted by Anna who had realized without him knowing a quick scan of his left ear. "deaf from the left ear? Is that why you speak louder and your eyes were focused more on my lips?"

Francis stared shocked, who was this? "Do you know Flagg?"

"Excuse me?" Asked Anna confused.

"Sorry never mind, but you are very observant Miss ..."

"Cameron A. _Connor_" she finished. "nice to meet you Father Mulcahy"

"Nice to meet you Cameron. We have just arrived, here let me give you some money since you were nice to walk with me, not many people are so kind these days."

"It was my pleassure" Anna responded taking Father Mulcahy's money. She said "goodbye" to the curious priest and walked to the side walk where she called for a taxi to take her to the West side of the city.

After she paid, Cameron began to walk having no particular destination for the moment. Putting her hand in her jacket pocket, she touched by accident something very thin, pulling it out she found hair. Father Mulcahy -her HUD flashed.

It had fell on one of the dollar bills he had given her to pay the taxi driver.

She looked around -people too busy doing shopping, teenagers getting drunk and girls in the boy's car giggling.

Nobody would notice, she decided. Taking the strand of hair from Father Mulcahy she put inside her mouth to analize the sample, beginning the DNA tests.

When the DNA scans concluded, her HUD gave her a complete medical profile of Francis J. P. Mulcahy.  
He was a healthy caucassian North American male, former war veteran and Catholic Priest in his mid thirties, only one physical disability -deafness on one ear.  
She pulled from all the database of wounded soldiers from the Korean War: Francis J.P. Mulcahy he was a Catholic Priest that much she knew, but the HUD kept on giving her information.

He had been under enemy fire, explosion and at the end of his service he got shipped back because he became completely deaf, suffered several crisis of faith, drunk and on the border of suicide his salvation came with Sherman T. Potter, his former Commanding Officer who paid all the expense for an operation he himself performed for his old friend.

He could have had another, but the HUD did not say why he refused or if it had been Sherman T. Potter who refused to pay the expenses.

But as for diseases, immunizations, major vaccines -he was completely free.

A smile crept on Anna's features. She had found her target.

She pushed her gaze up, it was very dark now, though not night but she could see with her long vision the stars. By the star's position every terminator unit like hers, including the 800 series could determine the exact date.

Her HUD displayed -_September 17th, 1955._

She was going to kill two birds with one stone.

Today would be the day that Colonel Houlihah and Frank Burns conceive Arkins A. Wilson's surrogate son -Lieutenant General John S. Wilson, future leader and CEO inheriting his father's company and titles he would sell off the stocks to cyberdyne, later on according to the original records from her time -John S. Wilson would become future Chairman of the Pentagon. After Sky Net began to take conscience, it would be the Chairman Lt. General John S. Wilson that would press Brewster -the Head of Cyber Research Systems- to pres the button. A matter of speaking, Brewster would connect Sky Net to every home computer and army base system in the US' allies forces giving the system complete control to obliverate humans.  
Six billions lives would be lost, and the survivior of the war, they would live only to face a more terrible nightmare: a fight for their lives against a new enemy -the machines.

* * *

A/N: Dun,dun,dun ...

I have delivered now review!!!!

~Heather


End file.
